My Russet Angel
by braxton58
Summary: Jacob had recently imprinted on Seth and the other pack members reject them because of it. Jacob and Seth then separate from the pack and travel together as nomads. In doing so Seth finds confidence in himself, as well as pleasure. (Warning, detailed lemons)
1. Prolouge

I laid down against the ground, allowing the grass underneath me to reshape itself around my body weight. Even though I knew that the air around me was almost freezing, I didn't shiver. The soft grass felt like velvet under my skin.

The sky above me was unbelievably clear, shining brilliant with stars. They were swirling, sweeping shapes of blue, green, and white against the black universe. Exquisitely beautiful. But there was something that was obstructing my view of the awesome sight.

When I stared up to the jeweled sky, there was a face between my eyes and the sky. It was not only a face, it was a remarkable face, a face that I couldn't seem to pry out of my head.

I heard the approaching thoughts before I heard the footsteps that accompanied them. The sound was only a faint whisper in the silent night. I quickly changed my train of thought, thinking instead of the gentle rushing of the waves hitting the cliff's wall.

I wasn't surprised that he followed me here. He has been mulling over this conversation for days, waiting until he was exactly sure of what he wanted to say.

He came into my line of sight about eighty yards away, the wind gently ruffling his russet-brown fur. His tawny eyes glinted in the moonlight spied me, laying on the ground with my tail curled around my body.

_Wrestle match, _he thought.

He ran four quick steps and launched himself into the air, becoming a dark, twisting shadow as he wheeled gracefully between me and the moon. He then bared his teeth just as he landed a few meters away from me, and leapt on top of me.

We both rolled in the ground as Jacob bit as my throat, though he found no success as I swiftly slapped him off of me with my paw, causing him to fly back onto the edge of the cliff. I was almost sure that his weight would cause the cliff edge to collapse.

He laughed a barking cough as he coiled his body, ready to spring again.

_Didn't expect that did you Sethy-Wethy? _he asked in mental laughter.

I sighed and laid back against the grass, with my tail curled around my body.

_Seth? _Jacob asked as he stood out of his coil.

_Mmh? _I asked weakly.

He then lopped over to my side, his tail lightly brushing against my face as he did so.

_It was a joke,_

_I know_, I sighed.

_ Sam says that I should leave you alone. He thinks that it would be better for the pack._

_Sam_? I didn't give a fuck was _Sam_ thought. _Sam_ didn't imprint on me, therefore _Sam _didn't have a say on the matter at all. Fuck _Sam_.

Jacob laughed his bark again.

_I actually didn't _plan_ on doing what he told me to do, _Jacob assured me.

_Shit, we could just be on our own._

_ Yeah, the happy little renegade pack. All La push tops and bottoms welcome. _I mumbled.

Jacob laughed again. He then laid down next to me, nuzzling my cheek as he walked by.

I sighed in content.

It has been four days since Jacob imprinted on me, and four days that I became a wolf.

_The best four days of my life, _Jacob added. We had been inseparable over the past few days. We even slept together in the same bed. A week ago, I wouldn't even considered sleeping in the same bed with him. He was a guy. And he was too big for my twin size mattress.

_Oh please, I'm fucking sex on legs. I know that you wanted to sleep with me ever since you first laid your virgin eyes on me._

I rolled my eyes. What exactly did I get myself into?

_ Some good dick._


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I do wished that I had one of the Quileute boys though. Hell, I would even take Charlie.

"This restaurant smells like uncut smelly penis." I said as I walked into the shitty Italian restaurant that was one of the only restaurants in La push. The seats were ripped and torn, like a mouse had been nibbling on the edges of the red leather. The paint on the lime green tables was starting to chip off, and some of the lights were starting to flicker on and off sporadically. Opera was playing in the background, which was to be expected. There was only a few people here.

It was possible to sum this restaurant in only two words: Shit stain.

Jacob's deep rumble of laughter caused me to snicker as we walked up to the podium, where a blandly pretty blonde waitress shoved two menus at us.

"Enjoy," she said, her voice a boring monotone. She didn't even try to act outgoing.

"Bitch," Jacob whispered under breath so that only I could hear it. He snatched the menus from the podium and we walked down to find us a booth that didn't have so many gashes in the seats.

"What are you going to order?" I asked him as we sat down and looked at the menu. The menu didn't have a good selection, and it was over priced. We should've just stayed home and watched 1 girl 5 gays reruns.

"I think that I'm going to have the Seth Clearwater dipped in chocolate, along with a pink cherry on top." he said, winking at me as he said 'pink cherry'.

I felt the rush of blood in my cheeks and tried to hide the nervous smile by raising my menu over my face.

"You are so corny."

"Okay then, how about this? I want to lick you dry and fuck you in every position that I think of. When I'm done with you you'll be begging me to ram my cock up your boy-cunt." he said as he lowered my menu, revealing my flushed cheeks.

I came up with the most sarcastic comment that I could to change the subject.

"Your a true romantic." I muttered, paying close attention not to look him in his eyes.

Then a loud voice startled me, saying something that I couldn't comprehend.

The voice belong to a burly man with a mustache and an angry expression on his face, as if he had something better to do with his precious time. He said it again, and his accent was so damn thick that I couldn't make it out. I looked to Jacob for assistance. He shrugged.

"WhatcanaIgetchu?!" he almost yelled, staring at me with beady eyes and raised eyebrows. In any other situation this would've been hilarious, but I was hungry, couldn't understand.

"Um . . .- I said dumbly.

His face started to turn red. I snickered.

"We would like the spaghetti!" Jacob said, matching the man's thick-ass Italian accent.

I was forced to bury my face in my hands to keep from having hysterics.

The laughter busted out when I thought that the man was out of earshot.

After the hysterics were over, I reached and hit Jacob on the arm with my menu.

"Jacob! It isn't nice to make fun of him just because he has an accent." I scolded.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on Seth, you know it was hilarious."

One of the things that I've noticed about Jacob was that whenever he would say my name, he would caresses the letters. The sense of longing and obsessiveness was overwhelming whenever he said my name. It was kind of a turn on. The blood that was just starting to leave my cheeks quickly rushed back. Damn it. I reached down and untied my shoe string and tied it again so that I would look preoccupied.

"While you're down there, you could repay me for taking you out to dinner. Have you ever sucked dick before?"

Even more blood rushed to my cheeks. Damn you Jacob Black!

I internally cursed him into the fiery pits of Hades as I left my shoe string alone and faced him.

He had a shit-eating smirk.

"I'm only fifteen you pedophile!"I screamed a little too loud. Everyone in the restaurant turned around to look at me. I turned around and pretended to act like it was the couple next to us that had just screamed out loud like a dumbass. No one was fooled.

"Pedophile? I beg to differ," he scoffed.

"I know what you fantasize about Sethy-Wethy." he added with a wink.

I looked at my menu as I tried to focus on the reason why we came here.

"Let's talk." I mumbled.

He gave me the are-you-stupid-look.

"Isn't that what we're doing now?"

"You know what I mean Jake." I sighed.

He reached across the table and grabbed my hands in his wide grasp, causing my pulse to raise. He smirked, but then his expression became serious.

"Look, I don't give a fuck what the pack thinks of our relationship. That's their problem."

"But Jake, you know it isn't the same. When we walk into a room all of a sudden the conversation and laughter stops. When we go on patrol it's unbearably awkward. Even shifting into our human forms is awkward. Everyone thinks that just because we're together that we all of a sudden have an overwhelming desire to see their penises."

"Which isn't much." he muttered under his breath.

I snickered, then hit him again on his arm.

"Okay, okay I'll be serious. Look, I say fuck it. Just fuck it. I don't give a fuck if they have a problem with us. You know I don't Seth."

"But_ I_ have a problem with it Jacob. I can't take it anymore."

"Is Paul bullying you or something? Because if he is I will beat the motherfucking shit out of-"

"No Jake, Paul isn't bullying me." I assured him, not wanting this to turn into something that is didn't have to be.

"Then what is it?"

I wasn't sure how to explain myself.

"It's . . . just . . . I used to like going on patrol and doing all of that stuff. Now it's just too much, you know?"

Jacob nodded his head, but I knew that he didn't understand. I didn't really expect him to. Jacob was everything that I wasn't and sometimes I wished that I could have his I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I don't know Jacob," I said running my fingers through my hair.

"I just . . . maybe we should just see and happens these next few days."

He gave me a confused look.

"What if something happens that you don't want to happen?"

At that time our waiter had returned with our food, setting out in front of us.

"Then I'll leave."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character's. I do wished that I had one of the Quileute boys, though. Hell, I would even take Charlie

* * *

Jacob and I had broken into a sprint when we reached the forest fringe that was a mile or two away from the Italian restaurant. I was faster than him, however Jacob was stronger, and every stride that he took matched four of mine. I flew with him through the green web, which was still thriving even though the sun was setting below the horizon. The sky was a beautiful mirage of orange, pink, and blue.

"You are beautiful! In every single way!" Jacob belted at the top of his lungs as he leapt over a rotten log.

"Words can't bring me down!"

Jacob's voice started to crack as he attempted sing a note that was very much out of his range. Ever since Jacob had imprinted on me singing random songs was apart of his common daily activity. His vocal abilities were nonexistent, however the thought behind it was sweet, and that was all that I cared about.

Once we were unbounded by nearby roads or houses, I stopped dead, my feet planted in the soil. Jacob blew past me, surprised by my sudden freeze. He wheeled around and was at my side in two seconds. He gave me a quizzical look as I stripped out of my jeans and clumsy rolled them up.

"You don't wear any underwear?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I didn't wear any underwear _today_." I said as I tied them to a cord around my calf.

"Were you hoping for dessert?"

"What?"

"I said, were you hoping for _dessert_?" he asked slowly, grabbing his crotch suggestively.

"Jacob, please,"

"What?" he asked innocently, as if he was a child.

I rolled my eyes as the heat rippled down my spine.

I dropped my heavy paws against the soft earth and stretched my back in one long, rolling extension.

I felt the ground shake as Jacob's massive wolf fell to the ground.

_Ready for another wrestling match Sethy-Wethy?_ Jacob asked as his canines grazed my tail.

I flicked my tail away from him and increased the distance in between us.

_Not now Jake, maybe later_

Jacob leaped at me, his canines bared and his paws reaching out to grab me.

_Jake! _I yelled

I swifty ducked out of the way of his attack and dug my claws into the earth, rocketing me forward.

_Get back here pup!_ Jacob growled playfully as he chased me through the forest.

The wind of my speed blew my fur back and felt cool to my skin. The forest felt like velvet beneath my paws, and the limbs that caressed my back felt painless.

I reached back with my tail and held it as taut as I possibly could, trying to trip him. The pain when his claw raked against my tail was both brief and satisfying; his run was slightly interrupted, but it was enough for me to get some more distance away from him.

_Fuck! _he exclaimed as he fell behind.

I laughed mentally, taunting him.

Then when I lept over a bush, and one of my hind paws caught a loose branch and I lost momentum almost instantly. I fell to the ground, and thought that my life was going to be over as I heard Jacob's massive footsteps following close behind me.

However, instead of him falling on top of me he gracefully lept over me and landed light on his paws as he looked to the east and the west.

_ Seth?_ he asked as he sniffed the air, then turned around to face me.

I was upside down on my back, my tongue dangling out the side of my mouth and my legs failing miserably into the air.

_ Sethy-Wethy!_

He lept over me, his front paws on either side of my head, his muzzle only inches above mine.

_Ug, Jacob get off!_

He ignored me as he licked me repeatedly over my face. I kicked at him with my legs, trying to get the upperhand.

Jacob snarled at me and allowed his full weight to crush me as we rolled on the forest floor, crashing into multiple Oaks and Spruces. The wrestling match ended when he wrapped his tail protectively around my body and pulled me close into his chest.

He licked my face once more.

_ I win, _he taunted

Jacob's saliva was starting to dampen the fur on my face, causing my fur to mat and clump together. Disgusting.

_Oh you know you love it,_

Then I felt someone else invading our psyche.

_ Come home. Now,_ Sam ordered.

Home? What did he mean? We were right here in La push. Where else would we be?

_ Were here, _Jacob responded, matching Sam's tone. Sam didn't even have to ask, he should be able to see where we were in our minds. It had seemed like the bliss of this moment was completely devastated in a few seconds. Damn. I liked Jacob so much better when it didn't come to pack business.

I felt Jacob wince at my last thought, then continue on.

_ Is there any trouble?_

_ Now!_ the Alpha voice commanded.

I felt Sam fade out and then it was only Jacob and I again. Something didn't feel right about what had transpired. The entire pack had treated us more indifferently ever since Jacob had imprinted on me, but Sam had always tried to treat us the same. Try as he may . . .

Maybe it was jealousy. I couldn't remember the last time that I had seen Sam and Emily together. Then again, I had tried my hardest to avoid going over to their house altogether. Perhaps the rest of the pack finally got to him and ensnared him into the depths of ignorance and homophobia.

_Or maybe Sam just needs a new tampon,_ Jacob mused as he jumped off of me and started to run to the east, where Sam's house was located.

I followed him this time, but it wasn't a game anymore. It was in silence. All of the fun that it had previously been has been snatched away.

We phased back into humans a few miles away from his house when they started to all run towards us through the rapidly darkening forest.

Sam was the first person that I saw out of the shadows of the trees.

His huge frame was shaking, like it was going to rip apart at any given moment. He was growling in unbroken stream as he walked toward us. Paul and Jared moved like silent shadows behind him, their faces were the same hard, fierce mask of Sam's. But there was something else about Paul and Jared. Their body language was almost . . . giddy, despite their expression. It was like people gathering around trying to see a fight . . .

I instantly inched closer to Jacob, who sensed my discomfort and wrapped his huge bicep around me as Sam marched toward us.

I tried to understand where all of this was coming from. What was this all about?

"Where the hell were you?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs when he was only a few feet away from us.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Jacob yelled back.

I knew that if it were anyone else who had cussed at Sam like that, he might of attacked him without warning. However, Jacob was stronger than Sam, and held direct lineage from Ephraim Black. Even though Sam was the Alpha, he knew his rightful place.

"Do you not know that there was a Vampire?! And it was right here! And it got away! On our land!" he yelled, pointing to the ground with his last sentence.

A Vampire? Here? Sam must of lost his mind. Or either I was completely delusional. Jacob's face was as contorted as mine. I decided to look past the Vampire accusation, and think about how close in vicinity Sam was to though I knew that I was completely safe with Jacob, and, if it ever came to it, that he could defeat Sam, but I still felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand erect when Sam yelled.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Jacob asked for the both of us.

"There was a fucking bloodsucker right here! And where were you guys when we needed you? Nowhere!" he yelled, stepping closer.

Jacob tightened his grip around my body.

"Bullshit! There wasn't a bloodsucker anywhere near here, and if there was one why didn't I smell it, and why didn't anyone fucking tell me?! Jacob yelled for the both of us, stepping closer to Sam.

They were almost chest to chest now, with me right at Jacob's side.

"Maybe you were busy eating spaghetti, or rolling around in the woods." Paul suggested coldy.

Was Paul spying on us? What kind of shit was this?

Jacob shook his head furiously. "Me and Seth spending time together has nothing to do with-"

"Oh, so that was what it was! Now spending time with your fucking Sethy-Wethy is more important than our existence, which, in case you forgot, is protecting the tribe!" Sam shouted in Jacob's face.

If Jacob wasn't holding me close to him, I was sure that I would of broke into tears. Sam was saying that the reason a bloodsucker was on our land was _my_ fought. The reason why it got away was _my _fought. If someone had died, including my mom, It all would of been _my_ fought. His jab had cut me past my chest, it had created lacerations throughout the white bone until it broke through completely and stabbed through my heart. Jacob was shaking so furiously that veins began to tighten against his skin, the greens veins tight against his russet skin.

"Don't you ever fucking try to make Seth feel guilty. One thing has nothing to do with the other! Maybe if there was a more skilled skilled alpha, then an entire pack of wolves would of been able to catch one fucking vampire! And another thing. Don't call him Sethy-Wethy!"

Sam's face was splattered with Jacob's saliva as Jacob finished defending me.

After what Jacob had said, I tried to pull away from him, but he held me tight to his side. I was certain that Sam was going to phase at close range and ballistically attack Jacob, but he didn't.

"Jacob, let go of Seth!" Sam ordered in the double timbre of the alpha command.

"Come on Sam! That's a low blow!" Quil shouted out in our defense.

"Shut up!"

Sam's order rang throughout the forest, shaking my entire body.

I hadn't noticed it at first, but there were several other beating hearts surrounding us in the shadows of the forest. None of them drew breath.

"No!" Jacob screamed through clenched teeth.

I clinged to Jacob as his biceps bulged at the useless effort of going against the alpha command. He then clung to the loose fabric of my shirt, before his arm fell limp at his side.

"Disrespect my honor and I'll disrespect your's. Let go of him Seth." Sam ordered his eyes cold and heartless.

"No!" I screamed, for the first time as my arms fell limp. The edict caused me to become motionless, a living statue.

No one could disobey the Alpha.

I could feel the drive. The desperate, clinging , compulsion that Jacob felt to hold me. For the first time since he imprinted on me, he now had zero control over what would happen.

Jacob's hand flexed slightly.

"Jacob stay still!"

His hand, although with great resistance, fell limp at his side. Suddenly, his hand began to clench, despite Sam's order.

"Stop!" Sam yelled.

Jacob's hand wavered, but didn't submit to the alpha command.

Jacob looked down on Sam, triumphic.

"No." he said quietly.

Sam jumped back a step with a shocked yell.

"Jacob? What have you done?" he asked, trembling. This time, the trembling was different than the first. This one was with a horrified expression, a look of total terror. He was trembling out of fear.

"I won't do it." Jacob said. "I won't follow you Sam. Not after this."

I stood motionless, the same living statue that Sam had left me. Jacob was leaving the pack. He was actually leaving. He took one more step that I've thought about taking, but never acted upon it. He defied the alpha command. We were free.

"Jacob!" Jared shouted, breathless. I had all but forgotten Paul and Jared who had stood in the background. It was silent, with Jared's shout echoing through the forest. It was a harsh disturbance, even with all of the yelling that had transpired, it was too loud in the silent air.

"Jacob, not all of this for a stupid bloodsucker." Embry whispered from the distance.

Jacob shook his head. "I was never meant to follow the path of Sam. I'm the son of Ephraim Black."

"Is that it?" Sam whispered against the night air. It seemed like he looked at Jacob through new eyes.

"Is that it?!" he shouted.

He then looked at me.

"Is that it?!" he shouted, as if I could answer for Jacob.

I wrapped my arms around my body, trying to hold myself together. It was a dream. I had to be in some illogical subconscious fantasy that was conjured in the depths of my brain. I was shivering, my teeth clacking together. I hadn't felt cold for a few weeks, but this wasn't because of the freezing temperature. The atmosphere of the pack was different, the dynamics were tweaked to a different level. Everything had radically changed, in only a few minutes. What was I supposed to say?

My mouth hung open. but no sentences were formed.

Jacob turned his back, and sprinted in the opposite direction. There was a series of loud shouts that didn't make any sense to me. I couldn't comprehend anything. Too many things were happening at once.

Jacob had declared his rightful birthright, I was now forced to follow him through whatever decision that he would make, Sam was scared shitless, and the pack was in a mess.

Someone picked me up and threw me over their shoulders. I hoped that it was Jacob, although I didn't even care anymore. It could be Jacob, because this person carried me off to the forest, which was where Jacob was headed. It all didn't matter to me anymore. I was an empty shell, buried somewhere in a desert of sand. Somewhere where no one would ever be able to find me, including myself. I was buried alive. I tried to breath, only to take in a mouthful of sand. The sand grinded against the soft flesh of my throat. It was deep and pitch black in the sea of sand. I was descending deeper and deeper into the bowels of the earth.

And I never did break the surface to see the daylight.


	4. Chapter 3

Warning, I don't own any of the character's in this story. Even though I would love to own one of the Quileute boys. Hell, I would even take Charlie. Half of this chapter is pure smut. I tried my best, please don't shoot me . . .

* * *

Shit!" Jacob exclaimed as he stabbed himself with a spear which he constructed out of a long stick and a rock that he grinded down to produce an angular point. I was watching him from afar, standing against a tree in the fringes of the meadow.

He was sitting in the middle of the meadow. The meadow was perfectly symmetrical, without flaw. It appeared as if someone had intentionally craved the flawless circle, tearing down the trees without leaving no evidence of violence.

It looked dull and uninteresting without the sunlight, but it still held onto some of it's beauty and it was serene. There weren't any flowers, though, it was the end of fall, and winter was looming over us.

We were in the middle of the Canadian wilderness, and had been wandering here for three weeks ever since what happened. I tried to think of the fateful event, but there was a jagged tear in the hollow of my stomach that stabbed me with pain every time that I had thought about it.

Jacob turned back and looked at me. I remembered how beautiful he used to be to me. He used to be perfect, he used to be everything. Yet, as I looked at him I couldn't find it. Or, at least, I looked over it.

His skin was silky, and russet-brown. His tawny eyes were set above his high cheekbones, framed with thick, black lashes. His lips were pink and full, almost pouty as he looked at me. His hair was untidy and wild. There were leaves and twigs strewn into his hair from running through the forest. He wasn't the same Jacob that imprinted on me.

His cheekbones became more prominent, which made the appearance that he was older than what he really was. His eyebrows always seemed to be furled together, causing creases in his forehead, which too made him look older. His body, though still as muscular, was losing more mass every day.

There used to be such a turbulence of emotion when he would gaze into my eyes, a stark contrast from the dead and uninterested glare that he gave me now.

"Aren't you going to help me?" he asked, his voice rough and angry.

I matched his tone. "No,"

"That's it, I can't take it anymore!"

I looked down from his eyes to my feet and stared at them. I hadn't been following much of anything over these past few weeks. What did he mean?

"What did I do?"

"Nothing! You don't do anything! That's the fucking problem!" he shouted, his face an angry mask.

"And what the hell do you do? Quit and breakup packs?" I shouted with as much acid in my voice that I could muster.

There was silence that followed. For a moment, I was certain that he was going to charge at me.

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you too!"

More silence.

I guess this was to reality of it. I have no home, and the one that I could never go back to again was a thousand miles away. I was in a trainwreck of a relationship, and in the middle of stupid puberty hormonal changes that made me angry, sad, depressed, elated, suicidal, and horny all at the same damn time.

While I was in the middle of deciding whether or not I should go out into the forest and masturbate to get rid of all of these feelings, Jacob stood up and faced me.

"I'm sorry, Seth." he said. For a moment, the serenity and joy in his eyes returned and his face brightened as he saw me.

"I'm sorry too." My apology sounded flat, even to me.

"Come here and give Jakey a hug." he said, his lips stretching into a smile and his huge arms spreading out.

"You know you want to."

I bit my lip to keep from smiling. I was depressed and mad as hell, and I wanted to stay that way. Try as I may, my lips spread into an unwanted smile and I sprinted forward to meet his embrace.

"My Sethy-Wethy." It had been weeks since he called me by ugly nickname, but it was the first time that he displayed any emotion towards me in a while, so I allowed it. It made the hollow in my stomach filled with the joy that previously dead. His dirty hands ruffled my hair as he unwrapped his arms from around and brought his face close to mine. His hot breath tickled the skin on my neck as his rested his face in the crook on my neck.

"Let's take a bath." he said.

"Where?"

He removed his face from my neck and pulled my face up to his in his huge grasp.

"The lake." he said as he cocked his head to the right.

Before I could answer, he pressed his lips to mine. His lips were soft and warm, and covered mine in a soft embrace. The facial hair that grew wild in the last few weeks tickled my face as we kissed. Then I felt something seething hot press against my lips. It was wet, and thrashing wildly. I opened my mouth, allowing him to come inside.

The kiss was soft, and very sweet. Even though I didn't really know what the hell I was doing, I felt comfortable about not knowing what I was doing with him. The tension that was just between us wasn't present in the kiss. I reached down with my hand. It was a while before I could find what I was looking for.

Jacob broke the kiss and smiled.

"You're finally ready for the russet monster?" Oh no, Jacob was back to his usually cocky self.

"You named your dick?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, who doesn't. Your's has a name too."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it's caramel stick." he said proudly.

"Sexy," I said sarcastically. "Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"To take a bath in the lake?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I have to take a shit first. I'll meet you at the lake in like, half an hour."

I rolled my eyes.

"Sexy," I said, sarcastic again.

He gave me a smirk as he started to run out of the meadow.

When I caught the smell of the water from the lake, I started to run in that direction. The wind from my speed blew my hair and my tattered clothes out behind me. The wind felt cool, even on my skin.

I wasn't sure what to make of our sudden reunion. For weeks we were completely unaware and uninterested in each other, only to reunite in one moment. Maybe the power of imprinting is more than previously I thought.

When I neared the water there was the splash of lapping tongues, and the heavy beating a heart. A elk? Maybe a moose. I couldn't tell for sure.

I parted the bush that separated me from the lake and there was Jacob, standing in his wolf form basking in the sun, which appeared through a halo in the clouds. He gave me a wolfy grin as I caressed the fur on top of his head.

He shifted back into his human form and continued to bask in the sunlight. He looked like he was in complete bliss. I didn't want to bother him, so I continued to watch him as I took waded in the murky water.

While he had his eyes closed, I couldn't help but to sneak a look at his manhood.

The russet monster was an accurate nickname. He appeared to be five or six inches soft. It was a shade or two darker than the rest of his body and surrounded by thick, black pubic hair. His circumcised head was a delicious shade of pink. There were green, thin veins running under dick, which led to his balls, which were the size of chicken eggs. They were increased in the delicious russet skin that made my mouth water.

At that moment, I felt the blood rush to my pubic area and my cheeks like the gush of an river.

"Damn you Jacob." I muttered as I moved to deeper water.

Jacob opened his eyes and turned to me, just to give me a taunting wink as he stood up.

I was mesmerized by the way his manhood swung as he walked toward me. Delicious.

"If you want it you can have it. You don't even have to ask." he announced to me as he grabbed his hardening length in his hands.

I turned around innocently like a timid child as I tried to come up with something sarcastic to say.

"Thanks. Maybe I will. One day."

I cursed myself internally for not coming up with something wittier to say.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't act like you don't want it."

I played dumb. "Want what?"

Then I felt his rock hard length against the small of my back. It felt like it was a foot long, and I tensed as he dragged off of the small of my back and produced downward.

"This." he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling me.

"Seth, your heart is racing like crazy. I'd swear you're having a heart attack."

It felt like I might. The furthest we ever went was kissing, not even a blowjob. I couldn't even wrap my mind to think about having sex. Especially since he was _huge_.

"Aren't couples supposed to wait three months before they have sex?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

He leaned in against me, causing his dick to ride against the crack of my butt. It like someone had wedged a hot-ass piece of steel between me.

"We aren't like normal couples, are we? We were made for each other, one hundred percent." he breathed, his voice suddenly more husky than it usually was.

"I . . .-"

"Shh, come one." he whispered as he lifted me out of the water and carried me on his shoulder. I tried not to think about how familiar this felt.

He then gently settled me onto the ground and he sat next to me, his russet monster fully erect. With beat of his heart, the monster would pulse, as if it had an heart of it's own.

Jacob reach down and closed his fist around it. He stroked it slowly, as if he was tantalizing me.

"This is all yours." he whispered, staring me straight in the eye.

I down at the russet monster.

"All yours." he repeated.

My heart was beating against my chest so furiously that I thought I was going to flatline. My hands were shaking as I slowly reached out to replace his hand with mine.

As soon as my hand made contact, Jacob hissed and a jolt of electricity raced up my spine. It was burning hot against my skin, and held the woodsy, warm, almost nutty aroma that I've learned to be Jacob Black, but it was much stronger. It was like this was his essence.

"All yours." he repeated once more as he kissed me on cheek.

I awkwardly stroked him. While I've masturbated before, it was weird doing it to someone else, especially at this angle. I stole a nervous glance to Jacob's face. He was biting his lip and had his eyes closed. That was a good sign. I suppose . . .

I stroked him for a while, until I saw the first pearl of precum drip down his foot long shaft.

"Fuck foreplay," he hissed at me.

"What?"

"Fuck it with this foreplay bullshit. Just hurry up and get the fuck over with."

For some reason, maybe impending sexualism or fetishism, I got really turned on with he cussed at me and ordered me.

With that being said, I lowered my head and tried to think of how to suck something this big without using my teeth.

I licked his head nervously, and he moaned as if I had just deep throated him. Maybe this was simple after all. I lowered down and suck on the most that I could, which was about six or so inches. He tasted just like he smelled, woodsy, warm, and nutty, and as I as I got closer to his pubes, sweaty.

I lost all shame and insecurities as I wildly tried to devour him. His precum tasted so sweet to my tongue, I was addicted. I was a maniac for this boy. I gulped down until his head hit the back of throat and started to curve downwards towards my adams apple. Even though I had just sucked about eight inches of his delicious meat, I didn't gag at all. Interesting.

I swallowed even more, allowing my throat to massage his penis as my nostrils became full of his pubes.

"Fuck!" Jacob yelled out into the wilderness.

My hands caressed his dimpled ass as I sucked away like a man-whore. Jacob grabbed a fistful of my hair and forced me to take his dick all the until my nostrils were filled with pubes again. He held held me there for ten seconds before allowing me to breath. I lapped at the clear liquid as it flowed out of his head like a faucet.

"Damn Seth, when did you become so sexy?" he asked, even I couldn't answer because he held my head down to his pubes, forcing me to get a throatful of delicious dick.

"I'm about to cum!" he shouted like a madman. In any other situation, it would've been hilarious, but I couldn't laugh. I had a boy to drain.

I focused mainly on the sensitive head and tried to suck that nut out of him.

When the first huge splash of sperm hit my tongue, I swallowed almost immediately. Jacob was immensely, undeniably, and unquestionably irresistible. His sperm was boiling hot, and tasted almost like melted marshmallows, or vanilla. I was crazy over this boy.

Then over the first splash arrived, there was an tidal wave of sperm that filled my mouth as he screamed to the top of his lungs. His entire body tensed and convulse periodically, as did his ass as I grabbed even harder.

I swallowed him avidly, worshiping my boyfriend. No, not boyfriend, Jacob was much more stronger than that. Finance? Husband? Whatever he was, he was _mine_,and only_ mine_.

His body became limp as I drained him down to the last drop. He looked liked he was high, and he had that sexy-ass shitt-eating smirk on his face.

"Told you I hold good dick." he said, slapping his still hard length in his hands and biting his lip.

I swallowed the last load of sperm that was in my mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you Jake." I cooed. There was no answer.

I looked up and he had his eyes closed, and his mouth was slightly open. His breathing was even.

What the hell? He just fell asleep on me!

"Oh Jacob Black, what the hell am I going to do with you?" I asked as I snuggled under the crook of his neck and closed my eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

First off, how times should I say sorry for not updating in almost a year? Sorry but I spent all this time studying but now I'm back and ready. Once again, I do not own any of the characters in this story. Even though I love to own one of the Quileute boys. Hell, I would even take Charlie.

I felt absolutely horrible when I woke up in the afternoon. I hadn't slept well, since Jacob was snoring right in my ear. But the majority of the reason of why I felt so horrible was because of the shameful act that I did. I couldn't bring myself to believe what had transpired earlier today. I was afraid of what would happen a forehand. What now? What was the next step?

Hopefully, and maybe, it was just a dream and it had never took place in the beginning. Though, there was conflicting evidence. There was a strange aftertaste on my tongue as I smacked my lips. There was also something around my mouth. When I wiped it off, it was thick and white between my fingers, and it clung together like a rope. What the hell?

"Good afternoon Sethy-Wethy." he murmured in my ear. The huskiness and roughness from his voice brought in a deluge of memories from hours earlier. Then I felt something against my back, it was hot and thick. It began to swell.

"Oh shit!" I screamed as I jumped out of Jacob's arms. Jacob hit his head against a tree as he jumped up, startled from my sudden hysterical attitude.

"What's your problem?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

My problem? I had just did one of the most humiliating acts possible and I opened myself up for failure. And then, I had the nerve to like it. No, it was even worse than that, I loved it. What had I become?

"No, no, no!" I screamed as I paced back and forward on the ground, soggy from the waves of the lake. Jacob winced from the high piercing scream that ripped out of my throat and cut through the air and echoed for miles.

"Seth!" he shouted, holding my shoulders in place.

"What!"

"What's the matter?" he asked, his eyes worried and anxious. He had the expression of a dad when his daughter had came home with tattered clothing and smudged make-up.

"What's the matter? WHAT ISN'T THE MATTER! I just sucked your dick!"

Jacob's face was now smooth and flawless as he pecked me on the lips. I was afraid of what happened, afraid that I did something wrong, or that I exposed myself sexually. The anxiety seemed to swell the intensity of my racing pulse.

"Seth, that's nothing that you ever should be ashamed of. There's nothing wrong with expressing your sexuality."

"But I'm fifteen." I complained.

"So? Romeo and Juliet were, like, younger than us when they fell in love."

"And look where that got them." I muttered.

He ignored me and kissed me gently.

"But-"

"No but's Seth . . . well, maybe one." he said as he slapped my ass.

I felt the immediate rush of blood fill my cheeks.

"Jacob!"

"Sorry babe, couldn't resist myself." he said, giving me a wink as he walked off.

"Where are you going?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said playfully, biting his lower lip. His 'russet monster' was starting to swell rapidly, which caught my full attention.

"You want this Sethy?" he asked as he grabbed it with both hands and waved it in the air, taunting me.

"Shit." I said lustily as I became further aroused by Jacob's antics. His hands slowly stroked up and down. He blew a kiss at me.

"Come get it,"

A bubbled of sound built in my chest, my lips pulled back as I clenched my teeth.

I could hear him running away, taking his dick with him. As I shifted, the bark that built in me ripped out of my mouth.

Jacob was out of my sight before I could get a clue where he was going. The wind shifted, blowing the smell of wet earth and lake water in the opposite direction. At that moment, I smelled a scent so delicious that it could only be my Jacob.

My huge paws sent me flying in his direction, quickly avoiding trees on the way.

"Oh shit!" he yelled as I jumped on him. We were both tumbling on the forest floor, and it ended with me pinning Jacob to ground.

"You finally won." he said. I thought that he was trying to be funny, so I snapped my teeth at his dick. He started freaking out.

"Seth! What's the fucks the matter with you!" he screamed as he jumped out of my grasp and rubbed his balls, as if I bit one off.

I rolled my eyes and lopped to his side. He was still scowling at me as I licked his face. I reached my neck lower and lapped at the base of his neck, where I felt the hot blood rush through his veins, traveling to his oversize dick. I reached down further and circled my rough tongue along his nipple, causing him to shudder in excitement.

I started to slowly progress downward until I reached his public hair, and I backed off.

"What the hell? he asked as I shifted back in my human form.

"Two blowjobs in one day? Really, how good do you think you have it?" I asked.

Jacob gave me the what-da-faq-look before tackling me onto the ground, pushing my head to his pelvis.

"Watch out! You could puncture my fucking trachea with that thing!" I cautioned him as I pinched his balls between my thumb and index fingernails.

"Ow!" he screamed as he jumped off of me and backed up against a tree.

"What is it with you and trying to mutilate my dick." he asked as if he was actually hurt.

"Mutilate this," I taunted as I turned around and faced him with my ass. I arched my back to make the muscles pull taut, revealing more of my ass to him. His heart started to beat against his chest, sending blood racing his dick once more. Then I heard a snarl.

I sent myself wheeling high into the air before he could pounce on me. I reached out with one hand and caught myself on a branch. I swung lightly and perched on top of it.

"Okay, it's on." he snarled as he started to rip his hands into the tree bark, sending him darting up the tree like a squirrel. Before he was a few meters away from, I jumped and swung on a another branch. I could hear the whistling of the air as he flew toward me. I didn't perch on the branch, instead I released the swing and sent myself wheeling above the trees.

"Shit!" he yelled as he fell to the forest floor empty handed, some fifteen meters below me. He turned up to face me. I blew him a kiss as I fell below the canopy of the trees and swung myself around a narrow tree trunk. He gave me the middle finger before be jumped toward me. I saw the faint shimmer in the air as he shifted into his wolf.

I jumped higher onto the tree until I reached the useless twigs which made up the higher extremities of the tree. Jacob's huge body convulsed the tree as he jumped on it. I jumped off before he had the chance to grab me. Before my feet could touch the earth, I heard the unnatural breeze in the air as a huge body was sailing a few behind me.

"Fuck!" I shouted as the massive wolf of Jacob slammed onto my body. He pinned me down with his weight and then shifted back into his human form.

"Don't like being teased, do you Sethy-Wethy?" he asked as he traced a circle on the small of my, his finger dipping into my crack. I winced at the sensation.

"Jacob . . . please." I begged as I shuddered away from his wandering hands. His eyebrows were drawn together in confusion and his lips were pouty.

"What it is?"

"I don't feel comfortable with that." When I said it it sounded more like a question then an answer.

"But yet you have no problem eating my dick?" he asked skeptically as he propped himself off the ground on his elbow. I winced at his comment.

"Please . . . please, let's just do something else." I said, trying to redirect the conversation into something else. Suddenly, his entire body language changed. His face transformed from my Jake into an emotionless mask that belonged to a stranger. His dick was no longer hard and his body was shuddering slightly. He was fuming. I tried to think of something calming to say quickly.

"Come on baby, don't be like that." I cooed in the most soothing tones that I could manage.

He mumbled something that I could hear. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck as he laid on the forest floor.

"What was that babe?"

"Nothing!" he hissed as he twisted neatly out of out of my arms. He rolled onto his side while I stood on my knees over him.

"Jacob?" I called his name softly. He grumbled something at me.

"Fuck it," I mumbled as I pushed him away from me, irritated as hell. Just because Jacob was hungry for ass doesn't mean that he had to ruin my damn attitude.

I stood to my feet and tried to think of where to go. The sun was setting rapidly below the horizon, and I didn't know where the hell we were. A war waged in my head as I pondered whether or not I should ask Jacob where we were.

I sighed. "Where are we, Jacob?"

"Don't fucking worry about where we are." he said in a harsh snarl.

"Are you fucking serious? Is that the way it's going to be!?" I yelled, furious.

No answer

I marched forward, determined to not have to endure another minute of his attitude when his rough grasp pulled my arm back, snapping me back toward him.

"Ouch!"

He ignored me. "Where the hell do you think your going?"

His tone suggested that he really didn't give a fuck where I was going, whether it was to the other side of the forest, or fucking Uranus.

"Don't fucking worry about where I'm going." I mocked in the deep and raspy tones of Jacob.

"Don't mock me!"

"Then don't be such an asswhole just because you can't get ass when you want some ass. You're supposed to wait three months before any couple should have sex."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on Seth, do you really think that we're like a normal couple? How are we anything like a normal couple? Your my fucking imprint! You were made for me, I was made for you. We were meant for this." he said as his hands found my ass.

"Don't touch me." I said as I jerked out of his grasp.

"You know Seth, you look like a dumbass giving orders when your butt-naked."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I couldn't laugh at him, I was irritated as fuck right now. Jacob made it really hard not to laugh at him as he gave me his favorite shit-eating grin.

I chuckled lightly, then quickly masked my face in anger. Then, Jacob released a massive bubble of gas from his ass that filled the air like a clap of thunder. Then the smell burned the hair in my nostrils and I felt nauseous each time I inhaled.

By that point, I was in complete and total hysterics.

"Ew . . . Jacob . . . At least say fucking excuse me!" I said in between gasps of laughter and breath. It was nice to have anything back to normal, even if I was still angry at him. He made it so difficult to argue with him. Damn imprinting and it's perfections.

"Wow, that must of been whatever was left over from that shit I took earlier today." he mused, completely fascinated with his physiology.

"Your such the romantic." I snickered as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He quickly shrugged them off.

"Well fuck you too!" I yelled as I tried to get off of him, but he held me in his arms.

"Relax. It was only a joke Sethy-Wethy." he said playfully as he cradled me in his arms like a baby.

"Wow," I yawned. "I just got really tired all of a sudden."

"Sleep." he commanded, kissing each of my eyelids before pressing his lips gently against mine. When I tried to pry my tongue in his mouth, he backed off from the kiss.

"Sleep," he repeated. "Or else you'll be sleeping with a mouthful of cum."

That plan actually didn't sound so appealing.

Again, I didn't sleep well. Jacob's mouth was practically inside of my ear, snoring one long continuous drone, like a chainsaw. I sank my teeth into his bicep.

"Ow! What the fuck was that?" he asked weakly as he slowly stirred to life.

"Sorry baby, that must of been a mosquito." I suggested lightly as I kissed him. Jacob was too tired to protest once I forced my tongue into his mouth, but then I was the one backing out of the kiss.

"What's wrong?"

"Jacob baby, don't get me wrong, but your breath smells like shit.. Literally."

"Everyone just loves rejection." Jacob said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"No ," I corrected him. "Your breath would smell like shit even if it wasn't the the crack of dawn. As a matter of fact, your breath smelled like shit yesterday." I pointed out.

"I just love how you talk about me so shamelessly. Do you even feel bad about it?" he mumbled, his eyes stayed closed.

I shook my head. "No,"

"Well then . . ." he never finished his sentence.

I casually twisted out of his arms.

"Where you going Sethy-Wethy?."

I cringed at my nickname. It was cute at first, but now it's ugly as hell. I need to come with a nickname for Jacob, but what? Jakey-Wakey? J-Black? JB? Jakey-Blackus?

"I'm to use to bathroom."

"You taking a shit?"

I sighed. "What the hell makes you ask a question like that?"

"If you are, I saved some of the big leaves that I used last time. There still usable."

"Jake, that disgusting. I don't want to use your shitty leafs."

"Then what are you going to use, those small ass leaves on those trees over there?" he asked, pointing to a small group of threes that held little leaves. The ones that they did held were dead. I looked around and all of the leaves were dead. It was that time of year.

I was tired of this. I was tired of having to wipe shit from my ass with a leaf. I was tired of having to eat raw meat in my wolf form. I need to brush my teeth. I need to take a bath, get some clothes, and eat a nice, hot meal. Though that was reason enough to seek civilization, I wanted something else.

Jacob, due to the sheer amount of time that we spent together, was starting to irritate the living fuck out of me. He was everything that I saw, felt and heard. While I love him more then anymore, it was simply too much time for any two people to spend together. We had been wandering in the woods for what like forever. I wanted a change of scenery. Shit, I was sick and tired of being in the Canadian wilderness.

It's time for a change.


	6. Chapter 5

Okay since it's been a while I decided to write something really fast and upload it. I know it isn't one of my longer chapters but I that you enjoy:) All feedback is welcome and I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I couldn't decide if it was dawn or dusk. The sun was a brilliant rosy orange as it peeked over the trees while the moon on the opposite side was perched high in the sky. The clouds were majestic and dark as they floated high above us, transparent on the outer fringes where the sun rays passed through them, then as it moved to the center the clouds became a near black oblique mass.

In the distance, the silhouette of a doe ran through the sunlight dappled thicket together with her buck. They were in a graceful natural dance as they slipped and ducked in between the tightly spaced trees. Like black shadows, twisting around each other fluidly.

"It's pretty isn't it?" he asked whispered.

It was a pretty scene, magnificent even . . . at first. But it was something that I've seen on too many occasions over these few past weeks that we've been wandering through the vast Canadian forests. It was repetitive and uninteresting now.

"Do you ever miss home?"

His breathing hitched and he suddenly became a stone statue.

"I . . . kinda miss it." he answered hesitantly.

"Would you ever want to go back-"

"No."

The way that he said it ended that conversation in finality. But I still pressed on.

"But don't you miss the rain?"

He looked at me seriously, with that dead and uninterested glare.

"After what Sam did, I don't care about the rain. He tried to tear us apart."

His voice faltered at the end, a mere crack.

I wiped a tear that was forming in his eye away.

"It's ok Jake." I cooed.

"No it isn't. I left my dad there. Alone. Who's going to take care of Billy? He's in a fucking wheelchair! He can't take care of himself!" the tears were starting to roll down his face and his voice was thick.

I've never seen Jacob show this side of himself before. I didn't think that he ever cried a moment in his life. I didn't know what to do, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tightly.

As he wrapped his arms around me tears started to stream down my face as well. I came to the realization that I left my widowed mom alone. She had just lost her husband, and now she just lost a son. How could I be so selfish? How could I do that to her? How could I leave her, when she's emotionally broken and in tatters? What loving son would do that to their mom?

"Seth, what's the matter?" he asked in between sobs and sniffles.

I was too much of a mess to answer him, so I shook my head in the crook of his neck.

I could hear the cries of my mother all too clearly in my head, resonating and bouncing off the walls of my mind only to return to my soul, where the pain shook me to the core.

It was then when his hands caught my face and his lips crushed with mine with an eager desperateness.

The sadness of his mouth discovered my grief-stricken mouth. My hand reached up to the crown of his head, my fingers twisting into a fist around the roots of his hair. He moved one of his hands from my face down to the small of my back and pushed me closer to him.

"I love you." he whispered huskily as his lips found my ear. I shivered as his teeth grazed against my earlobe. Then like a flame, his tongue traced the edge of my ear.

I pushed my body against his as he pushed against me. It was perfect, and I was in bliss.

I was in the sun, being set alight. It felt like I was on fire. I could feel the flames licking at my feet. Two beating hearts became one as our lips connected again, and he sweated with me as our tongues snaked and darted together.

Jacob's lips stopped before mine. I opened my eyes and he was looking at me in wonder and passion. I was confused as to why we stopped. Our heart became separate again, beating in two different rhythms rather than the unison line.

"What's the matter?" I asked, desperate.

"I'm being selfish."

"Selfish?" I repeated.

"Seth, I shouldn't of done this to you. Don't you realize it? I should've never stole you from the people that love you." He said through gritted teeth.

"Jake, don't be ridiculous, you didn't steal-"

"Then what do you call it then. I just dragged you off into the forest away from your family and friends. Don't you call that kidnapping?"

"Look, if I wanted to leave, then I sure as hell would've left by now."

"Don't you miss them?!"

"Of course I miss them!"

"So why don't you just leave then." he said as he walked away.

Oh hell, here we go again with him and his mood swings.

"You're acting like a ass. I won't-or can't-leave you here by yourself. You imprinted on me, we're perfect for eachother. Don't you know that I love you more than anyone else on earth?" I asked in desperation.

Jacob stopped walking, but he still wouldn't face me.

"Say that again."

"You're acting like a ass."

"You know what I meant Seth."

I walked up to him and turned him around.

"Do you believe me?" I asked, gazing at him underneath my eyelashes.

"Really? Are you going to do this to me now?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Are you going to blame yourself for something that you shouldn't be blamed for?"

He paused. "But I still kidnapped you though."

"No you didn't. I was a willing. I'm still willing." I said as I held his hand.

His face softened and his body relaxed.

"So...what do we do now?" I asked.

"We can do whatever you want. We could run for thousands of miles. We could swim across an entire ocean. What would make you happy?"

I smiled. "Some clothes." I said as I stared at my naked body.

"A hot meal," I added. And human interaction."

"Alright then. Goodbye wilderness. " he said as he shifted and ran away into the wilderness. I shifted and ran right behind on his left flank.

_Welcome back Civilization_


End file.
